


First Christmas

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata tells Nanami all he knows about Christmas, and she takes it from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, tumblr user misswindmill! I'm afraid I'm not used to writing Hinata, so if he's OOC then I'm sorry. Hopefully you like this cute little Hinanami fluff!

"Huh? Christmas? What's that?" Nanami asked.

Hinata looked at her in shock. It had already been surprising that she never heard of Girl's Day, but how could the girl know nothing about Christmas? "You've never heard of it?" he asked, making sure he heard her correctly.

Nanami shook her head. "Nope." she answered. "Could you explain what it is, Hinata-kun?"

"Explain Christmas... Erm, where should I start?" Hinata said, trying to figure out where to begin. "Well, I actually don't know that much about it. It's not a huge thing."

"That's okay, you can just tell me what you do know." Nanami said.

"Okay then... So, Christmas is always on Deceber 24th," Hinata began. "And it's a day where people give presents to each other."

"What kind of presents?" Nanami asked.

"There's not really a certain kind of present, you just give them something they'll like." Hinata explained. "There's also a man who goes around at night and gives presents to kids who are good. He's called Santa Claus, and he flies through the sky using magic reindeer."

"Magic reindeer?" Nanami said. "That seems kind of ridiculous, I think."

"Yeah, I'm not sure he's even real myself." Hinata said. "Anyway, people also send Christmas cards to friends and family."

"Is it like giving a present?" Nanami asked.

"No, not exactly." Hinata answered. "It's mostly just done to be polite. There's also Christmas Cakes. They're sponge cakes with strawberries and whipped cream on them."

"That sounds pretty good. I wouldn't mind trying one myself." Nanami said.

"They're not bad. Not sure if I'd eat them often or anything. Maybe the supermarket has one, considering they have everything." Hinata said.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about Christmas?" Nanami asked.

"Hmmm, there is one thing." Hinata said. "Christmas is usually a time for couples to spend with each other. They're usually the ones who get presents for each other. They go to look at Christmas lights and have a meal together. At least that's my understanding."

"You mean you don't know?" Nanami asked.

"I've never had a girlfriend to spend the holiday with, so I'm only going off of what I've heard." Hinata said. "Like I told you, I don't know much about Christmas. You'd be better off asking Sonia-san, she'd probably explain it better than I could."

"...I see. Thanks for telling me, Hinata-kun. You really do know a lot." Nanami said with a smile.

"Not in this case." Hinata said, looking away from the gamer.

"I think I'll go see what Sonia-san can tell me as well. I'll see you later, Hinata-kun." Nanami waved and walked away.

Hinata sighed as he returned to his cabin. "That girl is a mystery at times."

\-------------------------------

The next morning as Hinata walked into the hotel for breakfast, Nanami approached him. "Hey Hinata-kun, can you come to my cabin after breakfast? It's important."

"Um, sure, I guess." he said.

Nanami smiled. "Alright, I'll see you then." She walked up the stairs, ignoring the game machine she was always using. This was unlike her. What was the cause for her odd behavior? Hinata wondered about it throughout breakfast, ignoring Souda's attempts to get his attention. Once breakfast had ended, he returned to his cottage and prepared himself for whatever Nanami wanted. Taking deep breaths, he made his way to her cottage and rang the doorbell a few times.

"Come in." he heard Nanami call out. He opened the door, unprepared for what he saw. In the corner of the room was a large tree covered in lights and topped with a star. Lights were spread around on all the windows. A wreath was hanging on the door, and a pot filled with red flowers rested on the table. Something was hanging from the ceiling, but it was hard to tell what it was.

"Um, Nanami-san, what is this?" Hinata asked.

"I had Sonia-san tell me about Christmas, and she helped me decorate my cabin." Nanami said. "I wanted to celebrate it with you."

"But it's not even December." Hinata said. "At least as far as I can tell."

"She said something about 'Christmas in July', so you could pass it off as that, I think." Nanami said. "Anway, I need you to come over here."

"Okay..." Hinata said, confused at what she wanted. But he did as she asked and walked over to her. "So, is this all you needed me for?"

Instead of an answer, Nanami stood on her toes and gave Hinata a kiss on the lips. It was quick, but enough to startle him.

"What was that all about?" Hinata asked, his face blushing.

Nanami pointed above her. Hinata looked up and saw the small thing hanging from the ceiling, noticing it was a small sprig of leaves and white berries. "Sonia-san said it was called mistletoe." Nanami explained. "If two people are standing under it at the same time, they're supposed to kiss. And since you're supposed to spend time with someone you love on Christmas, I thought it would be fitting. You're not angry that I surprised you like that, are you?"

"No, no, I'm not mad." Hinata said. "But if you wanted to celebrate Christmas with me, you should've asked so I could get you a present."

"Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise." Nanami said. "Though for my first Christmas, I'd say things aren't so bad."


End file.
